All good things
by ClosetRomanticSockpuppet
Summary: It would be fair to say that Kaoru fell in love with Kenshin after three days of knowing him. Sometimes, she was sure he felt the same. Really, it all would've been wonderful if it would just go somewhere. ONE SHOT


All good things...

Kenshin, as a wanderer, had a quiet way about him. He seemed most happy when occupied with the household chores and even when pleading with his rambunctious friends he seemed unwilling to raise his voice. Every movement he made, he made deliberately with the calm assurance of a man who had long since overcome the uncertain awkward phase of a teenager. It suited his humble appearance of a short lean man wearing clothes that have been mended once too many. And yet, he was not afraid to make himself look silly if that meant brightening the day of others, if only for a moment. Perhaps it had started as a way of camouflaging who he really was, Battousai a manslayer who had killed enough men to make a difference in the war, but now it seemed simply a part of him. It's funny, how naturally a man can pretend that buckets tossed at him by irate females are impossible to dodge when he used to make a living out of dodging swords. That past life still clung to him, in a vicious hold that he would probably never be able to escape no matter how innocent his "oro?!" or how many laundries he did. His body was still all lean muscle, his hands covered in calluses and sometimes he would turn his head as if listening to things, seeing things, beyond the capabilities of the mere mortals he surrounded himself with. And of course, there was that scar...

It would be fair to say that Kaoru fell in love with Kenshin after three days of knowing him.

Kaoru sighed to herself just thinking about it, taking her time to raise her tea and take a measured calming sip. Her eyebrow twitched as the sound of Yahiko's cries ruined her half-hearted attempt for composure but she had no one to blame but herself; she assigned him those hundred swings after all. Without her being able to help it, her blue eyes returned to the pink of Kenshin's gi. His back was turned towards her as he washed and chatted with Ayame and Suzume, the hand so deadly with a sword in them now worked to rinse out a chocolate stain from the white fabric. Honestly, she hadn't come out here simply to watch Kenshin but Sanosuke was probably losing his money somewhere and she wouldn't have to start teaching until another hour yet. Before she knew it she had taken her tea, settled on the patio and ended up watching Kenshin's back.

Basically the same thing as she's done since she met him... She'd sigh at herself but frankly she had done that quite enough and it wasn't as if out of the two of them, she was the only one being pathetic. He couldn't be unaware of her feelings, not with the way that he read his opponents, but he never acted as if he knew. He treated her with the same polite respect that he had used the day he met her and never made a comment about her lingering eyes. He didn't question why she followed him to Kyoto, he didn't seem surprised that she was eagerly waiting for him after his fight. Not even after she had been all but floating with happiness after accepting what she thought to be an engagement ring did he ever act as if he was aware of her feelings for him. They had shared a room just a few days ago and though she was almost completely certain that he felt her cover his hand with her own, he never responded.

She would've called herself a million kinds of fools if it weren't for the small signs that she picked up. Even after a few days of knowing her he had almost returned to his former Battousai self just because her life was in danger. When they had been caught out in the rain, he had taken her hand to pull it back from the water only to have his touch linger for longer than necessary. Sometimes when he spoke her name, she could swear it held a hint of promise of the future that made her blush. When she followed him to Kyoto, he had admitted that half of him was angry at her for doing so but half of him was relieved. Even when he lost his eyesight, her always calm and centred Kenshin had worried more about the fact that he knew she was no longer smiling than the fact that he was blind. Then there was that moment that she welcomed him home, that moment after the startled surprise, perhaps even shock, had left his eyes. His expression had softened into a look of affection that she thought she still caught to this day, usually when she least expected it (like after bashing Yahiko's head in for insulting her yet again) .

Really, it all would've been wonderful it would just _go somewhere. _

Alright, now she was just depressing herself and Kaoru knew it. She allowed herself one tiny last sigh before gathering her teapot and cup to put them in the kitchen. It was a little early to head out for her usual lessons but she could always take a more scenic, longer route. It certainly beat staying here and pining over a man about two seconds away from getting soap all over his face and hair, courtesy of two over excited children.

* * *

It would be just Kaoru's luck to end up having to deal with overly excited children herself. With a tired sigh she heaved her bokken a little higher on her shoulder and tried not to bump into strangers on her way home. She heard somewhere that children got more active (if not downright hyper active) if a big storm approached and really it was the only explanation she had for their unusual lack of attention span. It had been a long time since she had to go out of her way to be particularly strict and had to force them to pay attention. Honestly, it looked like every single one of her pupils had gone out of his way to slack off today. It took a lot out of her but at least they had enough for dinner for the coming three days even with Sano staying at her dojo. Perhaps she could even stretch it enough to be able to afford new clothes for Yahiko soon. That boy...every time she turned her head she could swear that he had grown another inch when she hadn't been looking.

Just as she was considering stopping by the usual vendor she got Yahiko's clothes from to see what she'd be saving up for, she was startled from her thoughts by a soft pat on her head. Looking at the sky confirmed Kaoru's fears, revealing dark clouds gathering together in a way that told her she wouldn't make it home before the rain truly started. Choosing a few of Sanosuske's favourite curse words Kaoru shifted her grip and hastened her pace. She got as far as three steps before the clouds decided now was the time to drop their load and she was forced to take off at breakneck speed in an effort to make it home with at least a tiny part of her still dry. The street was emptying quickly, other people having the common sense to dive into booths and restaurants to escape the rain, and Kaoru was thankful for the space it provided. She was almost around the corner and then it was just one more street until her dojo became visible.

Or at least it would have been had there not suddenly been warm calloused fingers closing around her wrist to yank her against an equally warm body. Surprised, Kaoru cried out and tightened her grip on her bokken but just as she turned around to break bones did she realize that she was looking up at a familiar face.

"_Mou_ Kenshin," She complained, pushing wet bangs from her eyes to properly frown at him, "You scared me, grabbing me like that..."

"I apologise that I do, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin answered easily, crinkling his eyes shut as he offered her one of his usual gentle smiles, "But it looks like this rain will last a while and it's still a while to the dojo, that is."

Leave it to him to try and protect her even from the rain. Kaoru huffed and opened her mouth to protest when she realized that his hand was still softly wrapped around her wrist, keeping her close enough to leech off heat from his body. Kenshin was a little damp himself, bangs hanging even lower than usual while the fabric that covered his shoulders was three shades darker than the other parts of his outfit. The rain must've surprised him about at the same time that it did her but unlike her Kenshin did have the sense to seek shelter. He had tugged her underneath the roof of one of the houses she passed every day. Since it only extended a meter or so from the outside wall, he was pressed against the wall to escape the rain and he had tugged her neatly into the little dry space left between his body and where the roof ended. He must've come out to greet her and realizing this, Kaoru decided to let him off the hook as far as scaring her went.

He still hadn't released her wrist.

"I didn't think it would start raining so soon," She said, in an effort to distract her from that warm hold on her skin. It didn't help that she could feel far raindrops still falling on the back of her neck, the roof not quite long enough to cover her completely and reminding her that she would have to press a little closer if she wanted to stay dry.

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said softly, apparently noticing as well and in a move she should've seen coming he switched them around. Manoeuvring her until her back was against the wall he moved until his back was shielding her from the weather and she was suddenly staring at his chin. Just as she raised her eyes he used his free hand to support his weight against the wall, leaving him free to lean in and away from the elements without touching her. But though they weren't touching, they were awfully close and Kaoru was yet again left to wonder why men were always able to retain their heat no matter what weather. She could feel the warmth of his body even though there were still a few centimetres between them. The fabric of his long sleeve was resting on her shoulder because he braced his hand above it and her nose was filling with more than just the scent of rain. She could smell that which was purely Kenshin, the scent that she had gotten so used to, and it made it a little hard for her to look up and read his expression. His face would be just as close as his body was, after all...

Kaoru knew that she had to be blushing. Her face was practically burning. Not only that but her skin was tingling and her hold was becoming dangerously loose on her bokken as all her senses honed in on the red-head before her.

"Kenshin..." She started but didn't quite know what to say after that. When she dared to glance up, his violet eyes were closer than she had ever seen them and held that same spark of affection that she noticed before. He didn't bother to hide a small closed lipped smile at her embarrassment and that gave her the courage to continue speaking. She refused to be a blushing shy maiden, damnit!

"Idiot, you'll still get wet this way." She thus said, frowning at him when all it did was make his smile widen.

"If that means Kaoru-dono keeps warm, then I will happily continue to stand here." He replied easily, seemingly unbothered when all it did was make her blush even more fiercely. He even had the cheek to make a small circle with his thumb, brushing it over the fluttering pulse of her wrist. She jerked a little in surprise and immediately regretted it when Kenshin's eyes darkened and his fingers released her wrist. He didn't often make an effort to get closer to her and normally she made sure to show her appreciation when he did. Jerking away from his touch wasn't exactly appreciative. Kaoru realized that she just ruined whatever moment they were having and gathering all her courage she decided to try and get it back. Raising her newly released hand she curled her fingers into the thick sturdy fabric that covered his side, pulling to get him just a little closer and hopefully out of the rain. Not daring to look at him anymore, she bowed her head until it softly touched his shoulder before making that last tiny step closer to press her body against his. She didn't quite know how they always ended up in one-way hugs because it wasn't just Kenshin refusing to return the gesture. The night that he had come to say goodbye to her and ended those words with a tight embrace she had been unable to raise her arms and hold onto him. She probably wouldn't have let go of him if she _had_. So now, with them hiding from the rain, she didn't expect Kenshin to really respond when she pressed her face against his shoulder and inhaled the scent of the miso soup he had been preparing and something that was purely Kenshin. She could feel his head turning to look at her, the muscles shifting beneath her cheek and his long red hair tickling her skin. For a moment he paused perhaps startled by her actions but then, without a word, he pressed forward until both her back and his entire underarm touched the wall. It brought them both into the small dry shelter beneath the edge of the roof and them closer together at the same time. It still wasn't quite what one might call an embrace with her one hand holding her bokken and the other holding onto his side. Kenshin wasn't holding her at all, only bracing his weight on his arm against the wall and yet, somehow, she knew that something between them had shifted. It showed as he turned his head enough to gently press his cold nose against her wet hair and when, hesitantly, his free hand came up to lightly rest on her arm.

With her heart beating loudly in her ears Kaoru waited for Kenshin to say something but as several moments passed by she realized he didn't have to. Just like this, shielded from both the rain and the outside world, being this close was enough. They didn't need words.

She just wished she wasn't as smelly as she feared she might be. Teaching children the art of sword fighting was hard work, after all. If only her mind would shut down enough to quietly enjoy what had to be a romantic moment. Because friends didn't shield other friends from the rain like his, did they? Did they? Suddenly she wasn't quite so sure...

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin's baritone voice startled her from her frantic thoughts and send shivers down her spine now that it was so close. She could feel her hair moving under his breath while hardly daring to breathe herself. Ignorant of her emotional turmoil, the red-head pulled back so that he could smile down at her, eyes softening before they closed, "Let's go home, okay?"

She hadn't even noticed the rain letting up. Though part of her was disappointed that their embrace was cut short, she nevertheless felt as if they had taken just a tiny step closer to one another and she would have to be content with that for now. So she answered his smile and nodded, letting her arm drop as he stepped back and lightly swing her bokken back up to rest on her shoulder.

"Yes, Kenshin," She fell in step with him even as he pulled his arms back to rest them in his sleeves in that customary way of his, "Let's go home."

* * *

Whenever they had any kind of significant moment, even if it was an imagined one, Kaoru always ended up a little restless up to hours after it happened. Not even the usual rowdy chaos that happened whenever Sano stayed over for dinner had been enough to take her mind of that moment in the rain. It had taken more effort than it should have to even listen to their stories, lest she forget herself and end up staring in space dreaming of what could have been. If she had dared to look up, would even more have happened? Just the idea that she might have kissed the man that had wandered into her life made her face burn.

No wonder then that she couldn't sleep. With a little sigh of defeat she sat up and briefly ran her hands over her face before getting up completely. She doubted that anything but a long harsh training session would settle her mind completely but perhaps some nice calming tea would help her along. Quietly she opened her paper door but immediately realized it was a waste of effort. A chorus of snores courtesy of Yahiko and Sano greeted her the moment she took two steps out of her room, she could've shoved the door shut as hard as she could and it still wouldn't have made a difference. She must've been even more caught up in her thoughts than she thought considering the fact that she hadn't noticed their snoring before. No wonder, really, because as patient as Kaoru tried to be, the truth of the matter was that she was tired of waiting for him to cross that distance. She already knew that she couldn't cross it herself; she saw it in the way he ignored the more obvious signs of her infatuation and chose only to respond to the things he could answer.

"Kaoru-dono."

For a moment she thought she imagined that familiar baritone voice but a double take confirmed that she wasn't going mad just yet. With his back against one of the supporting poles of the roof, Kenshin sat with his elbows on his knees and his sword resting comfortably against his chest. It was probably silly to feel jealous of a sword but Kaoru wouldn't mind trading places. With his elbows resting on his knees his hands curled slightly inwards, ready to reach for that sword, Kenshin made himself look as a comfortable spot to rest against. Though, should her place be traded with that sword, she was sure those same hands would be curled inward in protection instead.

"Kenshin," She uttered and like always she couldn't help but let her affection and admiration seep into her voice. She often spoke his name in this way, usually accompanied by the same bright smile she could feel her lips curving into at that moment. He seemed relaxed, at ease. Or perhaps it would be better to say that he looked at home. She hoped he was. She wanted him to be.

"I wonder what Kaoru-dono is doing up at this hour, that I do?" Kenshin asked her easily, eyes soft in affection and yet already showing hints of worry, "Usually Kaoru-dono is fast asleep at this hour, that is."

"I couldn't sleep." Kaoru sighed just as a stray breeze forced her to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear that had escaped from her braid. It was a cool breeze, summer hadn't quite arrived yet and spring still had the occasional cold night. Yet the sword instructor wouldn't dare to miss time spend alone with her wanderer just because of a little cold and she decided to forget about the tea in favour of settling down on the patio with him. His sandals were just a few centimetres away from her leg and for some reason she was relieved when he didn't move them. Instead Kenshin's eyes were steadily fixed on her expression, probably reading more than she was comfortable with but never showing it.

"Besides," She continued, "It's too nice a night to waste it sleeping."

"Ah." Kenshin agreed, in that low steady voice of his that she secretively liked most. Usually his voice had a lighter, higher timbre but at times his voice would deepen into a warm sound that felt like honey and tea. He only used it when explaining a sword technique, when he was content or in moments where he revealed some of what stirred in his heart. Such as when he was proud of Yahiko, believed in Sano or made a promise. And sometimes, in moments like these, he used it for her.

"What about you, Kenshin?" Kaoru couldn't help her curiosity, her blue eyes returning to study his expression but his eyes had already turned away to watch the moon. There was a slight smile hovering around his lips but she couldn't quite see his eyes because of the way his head was tilted. The swordsman allowed a silence to fall but didn't let it linger long, closing his eyes as his smile widened for her.

"I was just thinking, that I was." He finally answered, "And like you said, it is a nice night to be out, that it is."

Nice as the night might be however, Kaoru found that the chill was quickly seeping through the light cloth of her sleepwear. Though the fabric was more than enough in her futon with her blankets covering her, now out and exposed to the elements she had to work hard to keep from shivering. Kenshin would notice and probably send her back to bed as if she were still a child.

"So what were you thinking about?" She asked curiously, genuinely wanting to know like any typical female but at the same time needing to distract herself from the way the cold was finding new places through which to reach her skin. It could be her imagination but she thought that for a moment Kenshin's eyes flickered down to how she was resting her hands on top of one another to keep them warm.

"Ah well..." He started but then paused to instead tilt his head to the side, "Before we dive into that, would Kaoru-dono like to get some tea? It seems a little more chilly than I thought, that it is."

Trust Kenshin to put her needs before their conversation.

"It's a little chilly but I'm fine, Kenshin." She smiled as she said it, curling her fingers around her hands a little tighter, "I can last a little longer."

It might have been her imagination but she could swear that his eyes seemed a little more intense than usual. She was used to Kenshin studying her face, her eyes and even the way she carried her body the same way as she had got used to seeing him notice everything about everybody else. It had been part of his swordstyle for so long to read his opponents that it had become ingrained in his personality as well. Yet there was something in that familiar violet colour that wasn't there before, a subtle difference that was impossible to deny. A little less wanderer and a little more man, perhaps. He tilted his face to deny her access to said eyes before she could quite put her finger on it, focussing on the action of putting his sword on the wooden floor besides him.

"Kaoru-dono..." He said her name with that lower timbre this time, one hand reaching out to carefully place it on her shoulder. Kenshin tugged her towards him and obediently she shifted, blushing as she realized that put her between his legs. He wasn't quite finished, reaching out with both hands to slowly, carefully turn her until her back faced him. Every movement was as steady as she was used to seeing him move but there was a gentleness there that let her know she was free to refuse should she want to. Kaoru followed his lead, both hands warm and steady on her shoulders, until her back met his chest and she could feel his surprisingly shallow breath flutter over her ear and shoulder.

"I will keep you warm, that I will." He promised, his breath ticking her ear and Kaoru knew that her blush was spreading over the bridge of her nose all the way to the tip of those very same ears. His hands remained on her shoulders and she realized that he was still waiting on her acceptance. So she muttered her acceptance in the simple form of "yes," and let her body relax until her weight rested against his chest and she could feel the strong muscles of his belly flutter against her lower back. It was amazing how slow and confident his movements still were when that flutter of his muscles told her she wasn't the only one feeling nervous. Kenshin removed his hands from her shoulders then and once more rested his elbows on his knees, his arms curled ever so slightly inwards. It seemed that there was no need for her to envy that sword anymore.

"Kenshin?" she questioned, daring to turn her head enough for her temple bump into his chin.

"I was thinking," Kenshin continued, as if she hadn't spoken at all and as if this sudden shift was nothing out of the ordinary, "About Kaoru-donno, that I was."

The blush that had just been residing returned full force at his admission and her hands once again found each other. This time she wrung them in an attempt to calm her nerves, rather than in an attempt to keep them warm but she made sure to keep her body relaxed. She wanted Kenshin to know that she trusted him without having to put it into words.

"Kaoru-donno...You no longer have a guardian, that you do not." His voice became a little softer as he spoke those words out of respect for her loss. Kaoru found it a little difficult to focus on said loss, however, because her heart was doubling in speed. It couldn't be her imagination, could it? Was Kenshin really about to say what she suspected he might? "And I am a little uncertain what my honour demands I should do, that I am."

"You guys are my family now," Kaoru softly interrupted, shrugging gently but not daring to move much more. His chin was still lightly touching her temple and she found that she enjoyed the intimate contact. More amazing was the feel of his heart against her back, however, for while hers was racing and threatening to all but burst out of her chest, his was as strong and steady as she suspected it always was. "Sano, Yahiko, Misao, you...even Megumi is my family now."

"Ah..." Kenshin agreed and she could swear she could feel him smile, "That's why..."

Unnervingly he chose that moment to pause and Kaoru struggled to find her patience. She tried to focus on the way his heat was warming her through the fabric now, instead of the cold that was touching her skin before. She tried to be content about the fact that he had invited, even _welcomed_, her into his comfort zone but with the promise she could hear in his words so teasingly dangled before her she couldn't quite keep still. Shifting a little she tilted her head until it was partly resting against his shoulder again and she could try and make out his expression. Naturally those blasted bangs of his hid his eyes but there was a muscle jumping in his jaw that she otherwise would've missed. So was right: he _was_ nervous.

"Kenshin," Her temper seeped into her voice without her permission and a frown soon settled over her face, "What are you saying?"

Miraculously he only seemed amused and oddly affectionate, turning to smile down upon her. Just that turn of his head was enough to make her feel his breath ghost over her skin again. But where it had first only flickered over her shoulder, now she felt every breath he take flutter over her lips and fuelling her blush. It was odd, to feel it in tune with the rise and fall of his chest but only odd in a good way.

"Tomorrow I would like to ask Sano's permission to court you, that I would." Kenshin spoke clearly, simply and with the full confidence of a grown man. She forgot the distance between their ages sometimes but now, more than ever, that only seemed to be a good thing. Her wanderer, the man who referred to her dojo as home, had finally made his decision and was acting on it. Embarrassingly she could feel her eyes water with the rise of her emotions and perhaps in response to that he lifted one hand to lightly tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. His touch didn't move away after that, instead lingering on her face so that his calloused thumb could lightly caress her jaw line.

"As a kind of older brother, I think that he would be the best choice to temporarily act as your guardian and give me his blessing, that I do. That is, if you would allow me to ask for it." His eyes lightened in amusement as he added that statement, well aware of her temper, but in his eyes his respect for how she handled her troubles (and perhaps herself as well) showed.

"Y-yes," She answered, breathlessly and feeling like her voice wouldn't quite co-operate, "Kenshin I-"

She didn't quite know what she wanted to say but it turned out that she didn't have to. Kenshin's thumb had followed her jaw to her chin, using it to lightly turn and tilt it up until his lips could settle upon hers. Her eyes widened in shock and for a moment she froze, hardly daring to believe that this was finally happening. Coming to her senses she soon closed her eyes and relaxed her lips under his. Kenshin took that as a sign to slowly, carefully, run his lips over hers, opening and closing them and coaxing her slowly, steadily, to join him in this dance.

Kaoru learned new things about Kenshin that night. Like how his long bangs would tickle her face as he shifted with the new angles of the kiss and how his breath turned a little more shallow and uneven as it continued. How the world slowly turned and then seemed to fall away completely as all her senses honed in on the feelings that accompanied their kiss and how it left a light fluttery feeling in her chest. She learned that his heart would finally take a faster pace as she gave a shuddery sigh in pleasure but also that such a sound would cause him to carefully draw away as well. He never touched her other than tender light brushes over her face, didn't trust himself to embrace her fully, but he let her lean against him and shielded her from the cold. He didn't let passion bleed into their kisses that night but kept them tender and loving. The words, a sincere declaration of his love, weren't offered but Kaoru wasn't worried. She knew, now, that they would come eventually as he courted her and that he wouldn't let her offer the words herself before they were ready for such vulnerability. Instead he seemed content to let an intimate silence settle over the two of them as they gazed at the moon between soft kisses and let the promise of the future speak for him.

Kenshin, as a wanderer, had a quiet way about him. It would be fair to say that Kaoru, after three days of courtship, knew that she would love him for as long as she lived.

They were going places.


End file.
